


【Overwatch/守望先锋】【R76】死神万圣节皮肤居然有两个，真是太不公平了 3P PWP 一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Blood Drinking, Dracula!Gabe X Immortal!Jack X Pumpkin!Gabe, Drunk Sex, Fisting, Halloween Costumes, Implied Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 应征奶太要的3P肉





	【Overwatch/守望先锋】【R76】死神万圣节皮肤居然有两个，真是太不公平了 3P PWP 一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 作者警告：  
> 1、 看到奶太哀嚎的突发3P肉  
> 2、 日常翻车  
> 3、 都PWP了，就不要讲究那么多了啦  
> 4、 避雷关键词： Fisting 拳交 Blood Drinking 吸血 Polyandry 一妻多夫 Implied Double Penetration 伪双龙 Drunk Sex, kinda of 吸血鬼醉血，和人类醉酒差不多.......？  
> 5、 全文2550字

**正文：**  
  
       德古拉回来的时候，伯爵正在无头死神身上骑得不亦乐乎。  
  
       正兴奋地不断从断颈处喷出汁液的无头死神摆摆手朝房间的主人打了个招呼。杰克似乎也感受到他的主人已经回来了，但每当他要开口的时候，他身下的人总会坏心眼地向上顶弄，让他只能漏出不成调的呻吟。  
  
       “早上好啊，亲爱的，”德古拉见怪不怪地爬上床亲吻着伯爵的脸颊。  
  
       杰克转过头来张开嘴想要索取一个吻，德古拉自然不会拒绝自己爱人的请求。他轻轻啃咬着伯爵的唇瓣，力道刚好能让他的犬齿刮破杰克的皮肤，让他感受到他喜爱的刺痛。德古拉舔弄着杰克嘴里混杂着血液和唾液的液体，可能还有无头死神的体液，可他并不在乎。他们都已经纠葛了好几百年了，他早就过了会嫉妒的年龄。  
  
       “嗯，所以你昨天出去，又吃过头了？”他的杰克醉血的样子真好看，德古拉甚至能从嘴里的液体判断出来，杰克还不小心摄入了过量酒精。新陈代谢较慢的血族一直对酒精没有抵抗力。“真没办法。”  
  
       德古拉的牙向下来到了伯爵早已停止跳动的颈动脉处。他啃咬着杰克脆弱而敏感的脖颈，用手按压着吸血鬼平坦的下腹，让他夹紧了无头死神的阴茎。无头死神抽搐着顶弄了几下，连带着让杰克也呻吟了起来。德古拉看着杰克咬紧牙关想要抑制声音的样子笑了起来。他拍了拍无头死神的腿。然后用冰凉的手指抚摸着杰克已经被操肿但依然被撑开的括约肌。  
  
       无头死神马上明白了血族始祖的意图。他双手握住伯爵的窄腰，一边用拇指温柔地抚摸着杰克的腹肌，一边把他稍微摁了下来。杰克紧张地用膝盖夹紧了身下人的腰，这让他腰上的手也加大了力度。该死，这两个家伙…….  
  
       德古拉从后面抱住了自己的眷属。他的手不安分地按揉着杰克饱满的胸肌，想要安抚他有些不安的爱人。他身上还算整齐的硬挺衣服随着他不断拉近距离开始摩擦伯爵布满疤痕的后背。如果杰克还是个人类的话，现在他的背部大概已经被磨得红起来了吧。  
  
       “别紧张，”他舔吻着杰克的后颈，配合无头死神的动作迫使杰克的身子再向下弯了点。现在伯爵只能够用手撑在无头死神的断颈两边才能保持平衡了。“我们会照顾好你的，杰克。”  
  
       杰克能感受到自己体内的物体在随着他的动作而不断改变角度，在德古拉咬破他的耳垂开始吸血的时候，他终于受不住，腰一软就倒了下去。虽然他还是尽力用手肘把自己撑了起来，但无头死神断颈上不时喷出的液体已经可以弄到他身上了。  
  
       可惜无头其实没有脑袋，德古拉想，不然他给杰克做准备的时候，另一个人就可以舔弄着杰克敏感的乳头来分散他的注意力了。但无头死神还是配合地用一只手摁着杰克的大腿，另一只手抚慰着杰克已经被前液弄得一塌糊涂的阴茎。德古拉就这杰克跪趴的姿势让他抬起臀部，好让无头死神的阴茎可以滑出来。无头死神对他比了个倒拇指，德古拉嗤之以鼻。  
  
       “你也不想还没到主题就射了吧。”德古拉直接探进两根手指检查杰克后穴的状况。无头骑士收起拇指，伸出了中指。  
  
       德古拉笑着按向杰克的前列腺，然后插入四根手指就着无头死神已经射进去东西继续扩张杰克的后穴。伯爵开始语无伦次地呻吟了起来。  
  
       德古拉只是拍了拍他的屁股。“别这么自私，小杰克，去舔那个可怜的家伙。”  
  
       伯爵咕哝了几声开始张嘴啃咬眼前的断颈。他舔舐着无头死神在他的刺激下不断冒出的液体，嫌弃地皱了皱眉。自从这个家伙沉迷于用万圣节的南瓜灯作为脑袋的替代品后，杰克总觉得这个家伙的血液也变成了南瓜味，虽然他也不知道南瓜到底是什么味道的。断颈的确是无头死神的敏感处，德古拉满意地看着无头死神的阴茎又吐出了一股透明的前液，饶有兴致地稍微撸动了几下。  
  
       “准备好了吗，杰克？”他稍微放慢了动作，并逐渐抽出了他的手。他能感受到杰克紧张地收紧了他的后穴。他再次拍了拍杰克的屁股，而最下面的无头死神则伸出手来开始拉扯杰克已经红肿挺立的乳头。杰克下意识地想要挺身远离刺激，却只能加重自己胸前的刺激。德古拉看着爱人后腰的曲线，满意地笑着把拇指收起来，然后慢慢把整只手往杰克的后穴捅去。杰克下意识想要向前爬走逃离，但德古拉抓住了他的腰。  
  
       “嘘……”德古拉咬住了伯爵的耳廓，无头死神则张开自己的双手，开始按揉杰克结实而富有弹性的胸肌。杰克已经太近了，他不知道是该逃离前后夹击的刺激，还是要配合地索取更多。不过实际上他也没什么选择，这两个人已经完全把他固定住了。“好孩子，再一会儿，杰克……”  
  
       德古拉弯下身去，开始舔弄那圈已经快要箍住他的手的肌肉。每当他觉得自己手上的动作有障碍的时候，他都会稍微后退一点，好让杰克适应。但杰克热情地肠壁似乎更愿意把他紧紧吸住，把他的手留在这温暖（没错，每次杰克醉血的时候，他的肠壁都会违背他身为血族的生理特征而热得像个人类。）柔软的地方。  
  
       等德古拉终于把整个手塞进去的时候，杰克已经基本上失去行动能力了。他无意识地哼哼着，来不及咽下的唾液不断滴落在床单上，和无头死神喷出的汁液混在了一起。  
  
       德古拉笑着重新坐直了。他还空着的手拽着伯爵白色的头发让他稍微转过头，另一只手则无情地转过了一个角度。他满意地看着杰克颤抖地抓着无头死神的胳膊，翻了个白眼高潮了。浊白的精液滴落在了无头死神的阴茎附近，和他们俩的前液混在了一起。  
“呼……”德古拉叹了口气，就像刚刚高潮的是他一样。  
  
       他在自己手上的压力减弱后才慢慢抽出了自己的手。无头死神安抚地拍了拍已经倒在自己身上的吸血鬼，然后不断沿着他腰部的曲线向下，想要隔着伯爵的大腿，把自己的阴茎重新插进那个温暖的地方。  
  
       但德古拉拍开了他的手。他当着无头死神的面解开裤子，把自己的阴茎插进了杰克已经合不拢的后穴中。  
  
       “我知道你已经射过了。”他抽插几下，满意地呼出了一口气。无头死神抬起自己的双手，对着血族始祖比了两个中指。德古拉只是笑笑。他用手抹了把无头死神和伯爵身体间的液体，然后把那些东西送进了杰克嘴里。他小声对杰克下来命令。“咬下去。”  
  
       伯爵只是疲惫地舔弄着德古拉手指上的东西。德古拉干脆稍微用力，用杰克的獠牙划破了自己的手，然后把自己的血液抹在了杰克的舌头上。他清楚，如果能让杰克保持醉血状态的话，他和无头死神能找到更多乐子。他在觉得手指被舔干净后抽出了手指，然后握着杰克的下巴，把他的脸摁在了无头死神的胸上。  
  
       “舔。”他看着杰克粉色的舌头在无头死神棕色的皮肤上开始移动，而无头死神则伸过手去抓住自己的阴茎，一边欣赏着眼前的景色一边开始自慰。  
  
       “别那么急，”德古拉说，“如果我射出来之后你还没射的话，我们可以一起上了他。”  
  
———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 1、 今天德古拉也没能成功双龙……….？  
> 2、 就，很突发，所以…….其实写得磕磕巴巴的，感觉不是很好吃的样子……….  
> 3、 作业做不出来啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊【哭唧唧】


End file.
